Star Wars The Untold Story
by zslam15
Summary: This is kind of like spaceballs exept with a twist.Remember this is just one of the many stories in my series.


**THE UNTOLD STORY**

. Have you heard the story of Star Wars. Well you say you do,but I dont thinkyou know Star Wars at all. Here is the real story. Once upon a time on a planet called Shamoo(naboo) a girl was borned named Princess Padicake(Padme). And also a boy was born named Candyland Diefalker(Anikan Skywalker). Candyland loved to invent things and he also loved to help his mom out around the house. Padicake loved sitting around and doing absoulutely nothing. One day when they were about 13 they met. Right when he saw her he was in love with her. But she just thought he was a little cute. For 8 full years he tried to empress her by doing useless things. But when he was 21 he had to go to war and the jedi council needed him. So he left to meet hismaster Holy-fawn-ravioli(Obi-wan-kanobi.)

Ten days later Candyland arrived at the destination where the war was at.Holy-fawn greeted him as well as Face Shindu(Mace Windu.) They took Candyland up to his hotel sweet so he could get some rest forone of the battles the next day.The next day came and Candyland was ready to kick robot butt. He went down to the lobbyof the hotel to eat breakfast with Holy-fawn and Face. They ate eggs,bacon,toast,sausage,biscuits, and ice cold milk. After they ate they went to get their new improved double-bladed lightsaber from a shop inside the hotel. After they got their lightsaber they decided it was time to go meet up with Yogurt(Yoda.) They met up with Yogurt, got on a ship and headed out for war with the CIS a.k.a Robots of doom. All of them got off the ship to fight.

Candy land was kicking robot butt and slotteringevery robot that he saw. But Yogurt took time and used the force instead of just slottering them. They got done fighting to go find General Greedy Man(Grevious.) They ran in on him and said,"Your time has come Greedy Man." They all walked toward him with their lightsabers but he used an escape pod and escaped to planet Shamoo. Then Candeyland whispered,"Padicake"in fear. The Holy-Fawn said,"We need to be worrying about our way out not some GIRL." Then Candyland yelled,"Holy-Fawn you can shut your freaking mouth and back the heck off. Face yelled out,"QUIT fighting guys." They both agreed and said Your right. Then they appologozed to each other.

They used one of the escape pod's on General Greedy Man's ship to escape back to the hotel. They got to the hotel and decided that they all needed a nice messauge. They went inside a room and laid down on seperate beds. Then 4 blondes walk in wearing bathing suits. They had lotion in their hands. They all asked the 4 guys if they would rub the lotion on their bodies. The guys said,"sure."Then the girls gave the 4 of them messauges. They all enjoyed it. Then after the messauge they went to the cafe to get some coffee. They each had a cup of coffee and talked for about 2 hours. Then itwas time for bed time. The 4 of them went up to their room to lay down and get some rest for their trip to Naboo the next day. Then they all went to sleep.

They woke up the next day and packed everything up in the spaceship they had. Then they launched off heading toward Shamoo to save Padicake from General Greedy Man. They finally got there after 7 boring hours. Candyland walked off the ship and saw smoke around where Padicake lives. He said,"LETS GO." They went to Padicakes house and it was burnt completely down to the ground. They found a note that said "If you ever want to see Padicake again come to planet Cough(Hoth). Yogurt whispered to himself,"why would some do this." Face said,"Looks like were going to planet Cough." They got on the ship and launched off. "Were going to find Padicake and slotter General Greedy Man." said candyland. After 3 days of long flying, the landed on Planet Cough.

When they got out of their ship they saw a building that said cafe so they walked in. After about 10 minutes of drinking coffe and talkin General Greedy Man walked in. He said,"I though I would find you here." Candyland said,"WHERE IS PADICAKE." General said," Oh you mean the skanky white trash I kidnapped."Candyland pulled out his lightsaber and said,"I will show you white trash." Then Holy-Fawn said,"calm down we will ask him calmly or we wont see her at all.""Your right," said Candyland. General Greedy Man said,"You will only get her back for a price that is." "Anything you want you can have it," said Candyland. "I want a fight,"said Greedy Man. Candyland pulled out his lightsaber. General pulled out a gun. Then Candyland slashed one of General's 4 arms off. General Greedy Man got mad and he screamed in rage.

General Greedy Man shot at Yogurt, but he used the force to make it go back and blow off another one of General Greedy Man's arms. General Greedy Man got really mad and yelled out,"OH HECK NO," in his fury. He raged at Candyland and cut off his arm. Candyland screamed in pain. Yogurt used the force to tear off another one of General Greedy Man's arm. Then General Greedy Man tried to shoot at Holy-Fawn but he stuck a grenade in General Greedy Man's heart. It exploded and General Greedy Man was finally Dead. They all was talking about how it was a hard fight. They had to put a robotic hand on Candyland. They found a hologram of Bobby The Duck(Jabba The Hutt) and he said he has Padicake and the only way he will give her up is if he gets 10,000 dollars.

None of them had any money though and they had to find money quick. They went inside the cafe and there were lottery machines,but they didnt have any money. Face pulled out his lightsaber and cut open the lottery machine and there was 12,000 dollars inside it. They grabbed the money and ran inside their spaceship. They launched off to go to Bobby The Duck's. They finally got there after a couple of hours. They gave Bobby the 10,000 dollars and got Padicake out of there. Padicake and Candyland kissed. And this is one of the many stories of Star Wars

AUTHORS NOTE

Thank you for taking time out to read my story and I wish you luck on you stories.

This is just one of the many stories im creating in this series.

-you dont really know how much you appreciate something until its gone-Anikan Skywalker-Episode 2 Attack of the colones.


End file.
